izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
April Fool's Blank- IZ Version
DO NOT EDIT THIS EPISODE WITHOUT MY CONSENT! Miya Parker 22:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) in on the crew plus two people you don’t recognize, one of the two looks like Finn from Adventure Time, but drawn in IZ style and is wearing a navy blue invaders’ uniform (no hat), the other boy has red hair and green eyes and was wearing a white jacket, grey pants and black shoes. He doesn’t look like anyone from any other shows. The rest you recognize, cause it’s the cast of IZ:TNS. Taylor: *Holds up a sign that says ‘WARNING’* Violet: Hello everyone, welcome to a special episode of Invader Zim: The New Series. Dib: This isn’t a ‘normal’ episode. Flek: It’s ‘strange’ Zim: ‘Unusual’ Jade: Some people might find it ‘disturbing’. Gaz: So have some soup. *Everyone holds up bowls of soup* Violet: And remain calm and enjoy this special episode of Invader Zim: The New Series *Everyone eats a spoonful of soup* Zim: ZIIM! correct imagery for the IZ theme song plays, but an energetic Japanese pop tune plays instead of the actual theme song. Other craziness happens during the theme song. The Theme song ends, and we see Violet wandering through the Skool and she walks up to Zim “Zim! I was just talking to Dib, Taylor, and Gaz, and none of them planned to do anything for April fool’s Day!” said Violet “Shh, don’t talk so much, if you’re gonna be my lady, you have to talk less” said Zim “Zim! I’m not going to be your lady!” said Violet “We’ll see about that” said Zim, as he walked off Violet rolls her eyes, and Taylor runs up to her. “Violet! We’re at war! We’re at war!” said Taylor “Oh my glob, it’s Switzerland, isn’t it?” said Violet “Violet, stop with the war! We’re gonna have a pop quiz, I heard it in the bathroom!” said Taylor “Oh, my glob, I hate pop quizzes!” said Violet “How can you think about a pop quiz Violet? We’re at war! War!” said Taylor, as he picked Violet up and shook her “Stop shaking me!” said Violet “I’ve got to go recycle some aluminum! Oh say can you see, by the dawn’s early light!” said Taylor as he ran to go recycle aluminum. Suddenly, Taylor got shot in the leg with an arrow. “Ah! I got shot! Curse this Swiss war!” said Taylor, as he got dragged off by three Swiss soldiers The bell rings. “I got to get to class” said Violet “HELICOPTER!” Then, a helicopter lowered a ladder, and Violet got on it. to Violet dressed like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, holding Gir. It’s all sepia toned. “Oh Gir, are you alright? Did she hurt you? She sure tried to” said Violet “Tacos!” said Gir Violet sets Gir on a trashcan. “It’s awful hot in here, Ima open up a window” said Violet as she opened a window. When Violet opened the window, she started spinning around like the fan in the window blew her around, she hit her head on one of the stalls. “Concussion” said Violet as she passed out “Hee hee! Pretty lady passed out!” said Gir Suddenly the room started spinning around and it turned into color. Violet wakes up and gets up. “Gir, I don’t think we’re in the Skool bathroom anymore” said Violet as she spun around “Oh no, wait, we are, it’s just in color” Tak came out of a stall dressed like the good witch. “Hello, are you a good witch, or a sandwich?” asked Jade “Why I’m not a witch, nor a snack. You’re talking some crazy stuff” said Violet “But you have the ruby gameslave” said Jade Violet pulls it out of her pocket. “Oh my! This is a beautiful video game!” said Violet Suddenly, Gaz burst out of a stall dressed like the bad witch. “Who took my ruby gameslave? Was it you?” asked Gaz pointing at Violet “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to, you can have it back” said Violet as she held it out for Gaz to take it. “Oh good, aah!” said Gaz as she tried to take the ruby gameslave, but it shocked her “Curses! I can’t have this ruby gameslave as long as it’s April fool’s day!” “Speaking of, are you really going to do nothing?” asked Violet “SILENCE! I’ll get you my pretty, you and your little robot too!” said Gaz “Be gone! You have no powers in this bathroom!” said Jade “The witch sneers at Dorothy, then exits” said Gaz, as she left the room “Oh my! She said her stage directions!” said Violet “I know” said Jade “What am I going to do now?” asked Violet “You are in a bathroom, you could pee!” said Jade “Gir too?” asked Violet “Gir too” said Jade, as she left the bathroom “Oh Gir, I’m scared, frightened, and petrified! My goodness, those are synonyms!” said Violet “Weehahahahaha synonyms!” said Gir “Don’t be scared!” said Zim as he walked out of a stall dressed like the scarecrow “Zim, who are you?” asked Violet “I’m Zim” said Zim “Oh, hi Zim!” said Violet Then Dib walked out dressed like the tin man (Violet seemed a little more happy), and Taylor came out dressed like the lion. “Put ‘em up! Put ‘em up!” said Taylor “Put what up?” asked Violet “Your socks, they fell down, put ‘em up!” said Taylor “Oh okay” said Violet, as she pulled her socks up “What do you want?” asked Dib “I want to get back to class” said Violet “We know how!” said Dib “Start by punching Zim in the face!” said Taylor “I don’t think that was in the movie!” said Zim Violet punches Zim in the face, and he falls into Dib’s arms, and Dib just drops Zim. “Ow!” said Zim A stage director walks in. “Taylor and Violet! You two are late for your scene” said the stage director guy “Late? I guess we have to go now” said Taylor, as he grabbed Violet’s arm and pulled her out of the room. to Taylor and Violet at a table in the cafeteria “Can you believe we’re late for a scene that I didn’t know we were doing?” asked Taylor “No, that doesn’t make sense, cause I don’t recall rehearsing this scene…Oh look, here comes our food!” said Violet “Yeah I’m starving” said Taylor “Hey, can we get some feeding children over here?” asked Violet “Feeding children for table 16!” said the announcer guy Two children came over, and started feeding Taylor and Violet their salads. “Guys! BIG NEWS!” said Zim as he ran over to Taylor and Violet “It’s him! Run!” said one of the two children, as they both ran off “Guys! The Skool volcano is going to erupt in 3 and a half minutes!” said Zim “That’s as long as a commercial break!” said Taylor “Violet, kiss me! I want to spend my last 3 and a half minutes with my face mushed up against yours!” said Zim “Anyone have any better ideas?” asked Violet “Please?” asked Zim “No!” said Violet “Please?” asked Zim, again “No!” said Violet, again “Pleeeeeaaaase?” said Zim “Noooooo!” said Violet “Please, please, please?” said Zim “No, no, no!” said Violet Jake: We’ll be right back with the second half of the new episode of Frank: The Toaster! Carrie: No you idiot, this is Invader Zim: The New Series! Seriously! Jake: Why must you always shoot me down? Why can’t you just let me live? WHY? IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ Right Now: Invader Zim -- Coming soon to Parkelodeon! An all new series! Making Fiends 2.0! Summer 2012! IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ*IZ Jake: Okay, we’re back from our break, press play! Carrie: Whatever. *presses the play button* “Please Violet, please?” said Zim “No Zim, no!” said Violet “Guys, have you heard the news?” asked Dib, as he ran in “What news?” asked Violet “I already told you, the Skool volcano is going to erupt!” said Zim “No, the new news” said Dib “What new news?” said Taylor “The Skool volcano has retired and moved to Florida” said Dib “But I heard that the Skool volcano was going to erupt!” said Zim “Well apparently not!” said Dib “Yay!” said everyone in the cafeteria “Zim, why are you holding my foot?” asked Violet “Oh my Tallests! We’re going to be attacked by killer butterflies!” said Zim, as he dropped Violet’s foot “Awe…” said the whole cafeteria “Flek has anti-butterfly spray!” said Dib “Yay!” said the whole cafeteria “But I drank it all!” said Flek “Awe…” said the whole cafeteria “I don’t want this apple, so you all can share it!” said Taylor “Yay!” said the whole cafeteria “I just got a text, apples make your hair fall out!” said Violet “Awe…” said the whole cafeteria “What’s done is done” said a random bald guy in the cafeteria to Violet at her locker, Gaz crawls over to her “What’s with the boo-boo face?” asked Gaz, as she stood up “I can’t believe no one planned anything for April Fool’s Day! I was so looking forward to it!” said Violet “Someone needs to be tickled!” said Gaz “No, I don’t want to right now!” said Violet, as she uncrossed her arms, and pointed to her stomach “Someone needs the tickle bunny” said Gaz, as she tickled the heck out of Violet “Stop! Stop! Please!” said Violet, who was being tickled “Okay, but sorry Violet, April First is just a normal average day” said Gaz “Gaz, your late, go into the janitor’s closet” said Mr. Dwicky “Oh I forgot” said Gaz, as she moon walked into the closet to disco music “What’s going on in the janitor’s closet?” asked Violet “I’m not sure, but make sure you’re there in sixteen--AAAH!” said Mr. Dwicky as he got tackled by a giant lobster Violet filmed it with her phone, after the lobster stopped, Mr. Dwicky went into the janitor’s closet, Violet followed. Suddenly, Violet was in Danny Phantom’s living room. “Hi Danny” said Violet as she walked past him “Sup Violet” said Danny Violet walked out his front door, and was immediately in a 1970’s game show. “Next up is Violet Johnson, where are you from Violet?” asked Mr. Dwicky “I’m from the city” said Violet “You know how to play this game right?” asked Mr. Dwicky “Yes, you say a sentence, I fill in the blank, and if it matches one of the panelists, I win” said Violet “Okay, if you do match one of the panelists, you win $5,000!” said Mr. Dwicky “And if I don’t?” asked Violet “You’ll see, okay, here’s the sentence. Dumb Debbie was dumb” said Mr. Dwicky “How dumb?” asked all six panelists “She was so dumb, she didn’t realize April first was April Fool’s blank. Okay panelists write what you think” said Mr. Dwicky All six panelists write down their answers. “Okay, dumb Debbie was dumb, so dumb she didn’t realize April first was April Fool’s blank, Violet, what is your answer?” asked Mr. Dwicky “Day” said Violet “Ehh, I don’t know, let’s see what our panelists have to say! Taylor, your answer” said Mr. Dwicky “Roses are red, storm clouds are grey, dumb Debbie didn’t realize it was April Fool’s Lobster” said Taylor “Lobster? Oh come on!” said Violet Then a lobster came in and pushed Violet down. “Okay, let’s see Gaz’s answer!” said Mr. Dwicky “I figured dumb Debbie didn’t know it was April Fool’s Berry. That’s a thing right? April Fool’s Berry?” said Gaz “You’re a thing! A foul beast of a thing!” said Zim The lobster comes in and pushes Violet down again. “Okay, Zim, your answer?” asked Mr. Dwicky “Okay, I think that dumb Debbie didn’t know it was April Fool’s Foot!” said Zim The audience boos. “Hey don’t be snippy! I was on Broadway!” said Zim The lobster pushes Violet down, once again. “Okay, Tak, your answer?” asked Mr. Dwicky “I said April Fool’s Blank!” said Jade “Um, Tak, I said blank” said Mr. Dwicky “I know. I LOVE TALLEST RED!” yelled Jade “Yeah, I’m not bringing the lobster out on that one…Okay, Dib, what is your answer?” said Mr. Dwicky “Sorry, I was hungry, so I said onion rings” said Dib The lobster starts to come out. “No, I get it” said Violet, as she pushed herself down “Okay, now last is your sister Carrie, Carrie, what is your answer?” asked Mr. Dwicky “My card says ‘Cut to the next scene!’” said Carrie to next scene “Carrie, your stupid card cut to this scene! You costed me $5,000!” said Violet “But I want the Oompaloompa now!” said Carrie, with a fake British accent “You can’t have an Oompaloompa!” said Violet, also with a fake British accent “Happy birthday!” said Dib, Gaz, Zim, Flek, Taylor and Jade who all just popped out of nowhere “It’s not my birthday!” said Violet “Touchdown!” said everyone but Violet “There isn’t a football game!” said Violet “Where’s the beef?” asked everyone but Violet “Okay, kids aren’t going to get that reference!” said Violet Then there was a knock at the door. “You’ll get it!” said Carrie to Violet “Ugh, fine!” said Violet, as she answered the door “Hey Violet” said Jake “Hey everyone! This is my brother Jake, Jake, everyone here but Zim and Jade are my friends!” said Violet “But I thought I already met all of you?” said Jake “Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t” said Dib “Hey, is that the big headed kid that you have a crush on Violet?” asked Jake “His head’s not big, and I don’t have a crush on him!” said Violet “You’re obviously in love with him, cause you defended his big head” said Jake “My head’s not big!” said Dib “Well never mind your crush on that big headed kid, I need to know what the opposite of soft demon is.” said Jake “A rock god” said Dib “I know a song about a rock god…” said Violet “Well, why don’t you sing it? After all, that is what we’re missing” said Dib “What?” asked Violet “A musical number” said Dib “Oh, okay, I‘ll sing it, if you all help me” said Violet Everyone nodded in agreeance, and decided to help Violet. The song starts “Preacher man walked into the club and he said, He said, ‘Hey girl, can’t you walk and not stray?’ Father, I’m torn and selling my soul, To the rhythm, the beat, and the bass” sang Violet “Cause I can’t confess my rock and roll ways, Cause I’m so possessed with the music, The music he plays” sang Gaz “I can’t stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum, Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God, I can’t keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody, You see I fell in love with my Rock God” everyone sang “Preacher man took my hand and looked into my eyes, He said, ‘Hey girl, can’t you live your life right?’” sang Jade “Father things aren’t always so black and white, Don’t cast the first stone, Cause I’m not alone” sang Carrie “And it’s not like I’m hurting anyone, But I can’t confess my rock, My rock and roll way-ay-ay-ay-ays” sang Zim “I can’t stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum, Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God, I can’t keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody, You see I fell in love with my Rock God, I can’t stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum, Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God, I can’t keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody, You see I fell in love with my Rock God” everyone sang “No, I wouldn’t change a thing even if I could, Cause I chose a path and I’m not looking back, And I’m sorry if I left the angels crying over me” Violet sang “I can’t stop my feet from dancing to the sound of his drum, Oh no, I fell in love my Rock God, I can’t keep my hips from swaying to his sweet melody, You see I fell in love with my Rock-rock God” everyone sang “Preacher man, preacher man, Preacher man, preacher man, Forgive me for whatever I do, Preacher man, preacher man, Preacher man, why don’t you understand? Preacher man, preacher man Have you never felt this way, Have you never, ever, ever felt this way? Yeah, I’m gone, gone, gone, Oh no, My rock rock God” Violet sang, and the song ended. Everyone fell on their backs, apparently passed out. The lobster comes in and passes out too. Then everyone sprung up. “Well that’s our show for tonight! Thanks to everyone, Miya Parker for writing this episode, our wonderful cast and crew, the dancing lobster, our musical guest Lady Gaga!” said Violet, as a woman dressed all crazy like walks in. “Say good night!” said Jade “Good night everyone!” said Violet Extras *This is most likely the funniest episode. *It's the April Fool's Ep. *I'll give spoilers if you people ask! Category:The Wonderful World of My Little Dibbykins Series Category:Jade Filmography Category:Violet Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Taylor Filmography Category:Carrie Filmography Category:Jake Filmography